<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>confessions made without a door by fourthdimnsion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792831">confessions made without a door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion'>fourthdimnsion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Experimental and Not-Beta'd Poetries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erik is a poet, Experimental Style, Love Poems, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, slightly erotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the thought of the man whom he loves on his mind, Erik Lehnsherr wrote a letter out of love and lust, hoping to cease his yearning for Charles Xavier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Experimental and Not-Beta'd Poetries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>confessions made without a door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know anymore I just hope that you'll enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Hallo, mein lieber </em>
</p><p>Today you saw the weather?</p><p> </p><p>The leaves falls and the air coldens </p><p>did the autumn blew a kiss to you</p><p>your pinky cheeks</p><p>your chestnut-smooth hair</p><p>and every centimeter of your pretty face?</p><p>I hope it to my soul</p><p> </p><p>Because I’ll let you know that every piece of you</p><p>every single one of your freckles</p><p>had caught me dreaming in the midnight until daylight</p><p>until the sun disappears and the moon shines</p><p>as the stars twinkle as much as your eyes </p><p>when I say your name as loud as I would </p><p>Charles, oh Charles</p><p>what do I do when you cross my mind within seconds?</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes there’s the thick accent between my thoughts</p><p>a little dearing saying for my hopes </p><p>the silhouette of yours wandering </p><p>through the paths of my sanity</p><p>as I let you in without doubts of what will be waiting</p><p>when your hand slides through my physical </p><p>without even being there in presence</p><p>it is you all along</p><p> </p><p>If these walls could talk I wouldn’t mind their witnesses </p><p>these steady steps could laugh as much as it want</p><p>as long as your eyes are on me and mines are on yours</p><p>the woods might squeak either the marble would squirm</p><p>they wouldn’t know how does it feels </p><p>neither how I felt</p><p>how was to be alone by myself</p><p> </p><p>Yet, did you saw the sky today?</p><p>I hope it reminds you of me </p><p>hope it makes you think about the darkness surrounding us</p><p>when we made love last time </p><p> </p><p>I still remember it</p><p>I believe I’ll never forget it</p><p> </p><p>The skin on skin</p><p>the purity within nudity</p><p>you seemed so free when you were on me</p><p>even so your hands held my shoulders </p><p>and the grace coming out of your lips flooded my ears</p><p>and I, finally, became free, too</p><p>and held you even</p><p> </p><p>Tell me where you are</p><p>tell me how your day has been</p><p>say all these three words</p><p>and we’ll be together again</p><p>just call me. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to syd: falei tá falado viu</p><p>to the person reading this: thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>